I'm not a little girl
by Iris Hanson
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a young girl who's far more than she seems. {Set while it's just Sam and Dean hunting.} *rated for occasional language*
1. Chapter 1

**I've just been needing to try this idea out, it's been bugging me. Humor me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Supernatural. **

Sam could understand why Dean was so intent on finishing this hunt. They were, after all, in Duluth, Minnesota in the middle of winter. Anyone would want to leave with this weather. How did people live here the _whole_ winter? Dean hated the snow. He didn't want to admit it, but his precious Impala was not built for this terrain, but he could never part with it. The sooner they left, the easier the driving.

Eventually, they reached the general area of all of the disappearances. From gathered research, they had come to the conclusion that a Wendigo was terrorizing the residents of the secluded neighborhood. It laid at the base of a large wood, which was not surprisingly, a very popular camping location. Nobody understood how people were going missing, and the bear excuse was out of the question. Bears, after all, were hibernating. Naturally, the woods were closed off, but that didn't stop pesky teenagers from heading out. Stories were spreading of a man eating beast, which was sadly extremely accurate.

Sam and Dean stepped out of the car, each heading to the trunk to gather the necessities. Sam felt excited to put an end to this minor hunt, and ready to take a much needed vacation to anyplace tropical. He felt as if he would never be warm again.

It was still early afternoon, giving them plenty of time to set up camp before dark. With that, they set out. Sam watched for any sort of place a Wendigo would hide out, whilst Dean stared intently at his breath that was visible in the crisp air. Rubbing his hands together, Sam blew onto to them provide much needed warmth, when a voice sounded above them.

"You two idiots are not prepared for a camping trip here," a young girl said. Sam and Dean immediately looked up. Above them was a girl, thirteen years old at most, perched on the high branch of a pine tree. "You're going to freeze to death," she stated blatantly.

"What are you doing here?" Dean cried incredulously. Sam wondered the same thing. As far as he could tell, she was completely alone.

"Same thing as you," she retorted.

"I highly doubt that," Sam said.

"Really?" she replied, with a hint of sarcasm. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe us," Dean pointed out.

"Try me," she said, pushing off the branch. She landed easily in the snow, not even flinching. "Because if you're hunting a Wendigo, then I think we're on the same page."

"How did you know that?" Dean questioned in a harsher tone. "You're only, like, thirteen," he added.

"Fourteen," she sounded annoyed.

"Same difference," Dean replied. "You're still too young to be out here by yourself, let alone hunting."

"He's right," Sam added.

"I am perfectly capable, and it won't be the first time," she informed.

"I have a hard time believing that," Dean directed at Sam. Sam silently agreed.

"Let me show you then, smartass," she said. Dean fumed. Given the circumstances, Sam would be stifling a laugh. It wasn't everyday Dean was put down by a girl, yet alone a fourteen year old one.

Sam thought it was time to put an end to this.

"Guys," he said. "We can settle this sometime else, but there are more important things to deal with right now."

"This doesn't qualify as important?" Dean questioned. "A little girl-"

"I'm not little, and my name's Lily," she said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. _Lily _shouldn't be out here with us. It's too dangerous." Lily scoffed.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me," she said with impatience. Dean stood taller, taking a step towards her. "Sure you could easily drag me away, but then what? I'll just come back and you'll have lost precious time and daylight." Dean knew she was right, as did Sam. There was nothing they could do; Sam had just come to the conclusion earlier than Dean.

"Fine," Dean agreed. "But you have to stay within the salt circle," he said, with no room, for negotiation.

"Whatever," she said, before adding, "_Canem_." Sam outright laughed.

"What did she say?" Dean asked Sam.

"Dude you really need to learn some Latin."

She just called Dean a bitch in Latin.

S**PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later that night, when camp had officially been set up, the sun started to dip beneath the horizon. The seriousness of the hunt began to settle in, and they were all quiet. Sam watched as Lily absentmindedly picked at her fingernails with a heavy duty pocket knife, which he later realized contained a pure iron _and_ a pure silver blade. Sam himself rolled a small dagger over his knuckles, waiting for the sun to completely disappear. Dean was flipping through their father's journal, looking for nothing in specific.

Eventually, an eerie dark had settled over the forest. Lily looked up from her knife, and Dean silently placed the journal down in his backpack. Sam stepped away from the comfort of the crackling fire, grabbing his flare gun.

"Ready Sam?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean grabbed an extra flare and lighter from his bag, walking over to Lily. "Use these if necessary," he said to her.

"Don't need them," she said.

"Look," Sam said. "Salt circles don't always work 100%-"

"I said I don't need them."

"You don't need to prove yourself," Dean said. She looked at him.

"I told you! I don't need them!" She unzipped her jacket and pulled out a flare gun. "I'm not stupid you know. I came prepared."

"Do you even know how to work that thing?" Dean asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Dean," Sam said. "She'll be fine."

"Whatever," Dean replied. "Just stay put or you'll be its next snack. I heard it likes cute little brunettes." She smirked before moving to sit next to the fire.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, putting on an innocent face. Sam questioned it internally, but decided he didn't have the time to think about it too much. Without a glance back, they set out, in hoped to lure it out. They were barely ten feet away when Dean knew something was wrong.

A large force threw Sam at the nearest tree. It moved too quickly for Dean to see, but he knew it was the Wendigo. The leaves ruffled and before he knew it, he had joined Sam at the base of the tree. His injuries not preventing him from rising, he slowly stood, unlike Sam. The beast moved slowly towards him growling. It was hard to imagine it was once a human being, forced over the edge by cannibalism.

"Duck!" Lily yelled, and Dean saw her standing a close five feet to them. Before the Wendigo had time to react, she had pulled the trigger. Dean threw himself down on top of Sam, as the creature burst into flames.

Dean rose, glancing down at his unconscious brother. Looking at Lily, he smirked.

"Nice shot"

**Review please? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to add another chapter, just to see if people stick with it. I'm also saying that this will be the last disclaimer, as I do not own Supernatural now, nor will I ever. **

**~I.H.**

Lily had a sister. They weren't twins, but were nearly identical give or take a few inches. They both had the same mousy brown hair, green eyes, skinny build, and were sadly short for their ages. Lily took pride in being the older sister, but their age gap was small. As soon as Lily was born, their mother was pregnant again. They were about a year and a half apart.

Her sister's name was Mary, and she was quite annoyed by how often they were mixed up. One would look for Lily, and they'd see Mary first. They started a conversation, and Mary would have to awkwardly say she wasn't Lily. Then she'd have to inform, no, they were not twins, and vice versa. It grew quite tiresome.

Today was no different. When the Winchester brothers spotted Mary at the local Seven Eleven, Mary had to figure out why two strange young men were talking to her.

"Lily!" the taller of the two called from down the aisle. "I'd just like to thank you, for helping us out on the hunt," his voice grew lowering as to avoid unwanted attention. "Dean here," he brandished towards his shorter acquaintance, "would like to apologize for underestimating your skills."

"I think you've got the wrong person," Mary said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked incredulously. "We just saw each other yesterday, don't you remember? The brunette eating Wendigo?"

"Yes. That would be my sister, Lily."

"Oh good lord, there's two," Dean groaned. Mary scoffed.

"I take offence to that," Mary said angrily.

"Dean's sorry," Sam said, used to apologizing for his brother. After all, Dean was about as prideful and egotistic as one could become. Not to mention a narcissist.

"Sure I am," Dean mumbled. Sam stomped on his foot. Clearing his throat, Dean started again. "You two look a lot alike, are you-"

"Before you even finish that question, no we are not twins," Mary huffed.

"You sound like her," Dean informed, annoyed.

"I get that a lot," Mary retorted. She continued down the aisle, grabbing a pack of six pack of Mountain Dew. Sam eyed the package.

"Do you plan on staying up all night, or something?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"Someone's got to be the brains of the bunch. By the looks of it, he is not," Mary said, pointing to Dean. Dean groaned.

"Just because I'm not as smart as Sam, doesn't mean I'm stupid," Dean defended.

"Suit yourself. By the way, my name's Mary." She didn't miss the way both the men flinched at her name. "I assume you wanted to talk to my sister?"

"Yes," Sam stated. "That would be great."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam and Dean trailed Mary as she walked home, a plastic bag full of unhealthy snacks. Under normal circumstances, it would have been creepy to Mary to have two men following her home in a black car, but she had an unnatural knack as to when people were lying. Sam and Dean weren't. Besides, she wanted to know which one of them loved cars, enough to keep that Impala from '67 in such good condition. Yes, Mary was a car freak. Surprisingly enough, seeing she was only twelve and a half years old. Not to mention a girl, as this was slightly uncommon for her obsession over cars.

Regardless, Lily and her were quite used to abnormal and all sorts of worrisome things. They were probably the youngest female hunters out there. They were both smart enough to stay located in Minnesota, and stick to the simpler hunts. They were, after all, young. They knew where to draw the line, as they had a life to live.

Lily and Mary weren't exactly runaways, as that implies they'd actually had to run away. Nor were they orphans. They knew their parents loved them, but this job had driven them to the point where their brains were teetering on the edge of sanity. So, wanting to pursue their dreams and make life easier for their parents, they were coincidentally 'accepted' to a boarding school here in Duluth. They gave their parents forms to sign that were actually for online school registration, and headed off to Duluth were they stayed in the upper apartment of a diner as long as Mary helped in the kitchen, and Lily waited on the costumers. They visited home in Minneapolis for the summer. All in all, it worked well.

The short five minute walk to the diner was quickly finished, and Sam and Dean pulled into a parking space in the front of the diner. Simultaneously stepping out of the Impala, they turned to Mary.

"What are you waiting for?" Mary called from the side of the diner, where a fire escape led to the upper level of the building. "Follow me!" The boys looked at her questioningly but followed nonetheless. After reaching the upper level, Mary set her Seven Eleven bag down, and pulled a key out of her hoodie pocket.

"How can you stand wearing only a sweater, when it's so cold?" Sam questioned.

"It's not that cold," she replied. "At least, not compared to yesterday. It's like, 35 degrees out. Above freezing temps."

"You call this warm?" Dean asked. "Minnesotans," he grumbled under his breath, tucking his hands deeper into his pockets. She was right though, as it was _much_ colder yesterday. It must be a warm front passing through, Sam thought.

Wordlessly, Mary unlocked the door to their minuscule apartment. It had one bedroom, and one bathroom, with a small kitchen/living room/dining room/ anything that was supposed to be in a house. It was basically an all-purpose room, which the girls kept very tidy and organized to make things less hectic. Everything but laundry, which was solved by visiting the Laundromat down the street weekly.

"Make yourselves at home," Mary said, heading to the small kitchen tucked into the corner where she placed her bought items away. Afterwards she went to the one of the two doors at the back of the room, the bedroom.

Sam sat down on the couch, whereas Dean wandered around, not even trying to hide the fact that he was searching for anything out of the ordinary. A scream pierced the dull silence, emitting from the assumed bedroom.

Sam jumped up, two steps behind Dean as he quickly made his way to where Mary screamed. Opening the door, Dean faltered. Mary was backed against the wall, eyes wide as she stared at the horrific scene in front of her. Once Sam dismissed that there was no immediate danger, he too, processed the blood spattered carpet, walls and ceiling.

And the fact that there was no Lily in sight.

**Oooohhhh cliffie. Just know that if I continue this story updates will most likely not come is such rapid succession. Enjoy it while it happens! Reviews are my motivation… *hint hint***

**~I.H.****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there! I can see my story isn't very popular yet, which is understandable. But there are people who'd like me to continue, so continue I will!**

Lily came to many different times. At times she thought she must've been delusional, for she was covered in blood. Her hair was caked with the gooey substance, and her sneakers felt as if she had stepped into a puddle of water, minus the water and replace it with blood. There was just so much of it. So much she figured it wasn't hers, at least not all of it. If it was all hers, she'd be dead, having bled out. She didn't think she was dead, because it felt as if there were railroad spikes protruding from her ears. She assumed you wouldn't feel pain when you were dead, at least not the physical kind.

On and off she woke up. Lily thought she must have a concussion of a sort, for it would explain her head pain and constant dozing. She just couldn't remember how. If her theory was true, then amnesia was a palpable symptom as well.

Lily noticed she was in some sort of medical area, with now lights on, as well as a heavy duty door. At least, she assumed due to the papery white sheets and hospital bed, as well as the IV drip in her arm.

Seemingly staying awake, Lily made slow progress standing up. Instead of ripping out her IV drip, like the heroes in her favorite books and movies did, she maneuvered the stand in which the IV was attached to and stood up with it. She figured she needed the saline in the clear bag for a reason, and she'd be no good without it. Lily also questioned why they, whoever they are, had taken such good care of her and left her in her bloody attire.

Seeing as there were no lights on, she made the best of her surroundings , using the limited light from under the door way. Using the IV stand for balance, as her head was spinning, she slowly made her way towards the door. Upon reaching it, she banged on the door with her fist to the best of her abilities. Not that she had much energy, because now the room was spinning too.

Before she crumpled to the ground, before she put her head in her knees, before she sank into darkness, she saw someone.

That someone was Mary, and she was holding a bloody knife.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Mary paced frantically. To the best of their abilities, Sam and Dean had searched and found all possible tracks possibly leading to Lily on the scene of the 'crime.' There was a lot of blood, and Mary hoped it wasn't all her sister's, because Mary knew if you lost that much your chances weren't high.

Sam left an hour ago, going to check out the few trails that lead from the bloodied bedroom. If Sam found anything, Dean decided for him that he had to come to get him unless it was completely necessary to enter immediately. Mary had no clue how Sam convinced Dean to stay back and watch her, because it seemed as if Dean was just as protective of Sam and Lily was of her. Although Sam was a mature adult, so she supposed he had a bit more freedom.

"Will you stop that?" Dean asked.

"Stop what?"

"Just sit down," Dean replied.

"I can't," Mary simply stated. "You saw the blood Dean. If that was all hers-"

"Don't talk like that. You're sister's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. You know that."

"But still-" Mary started.

"But nothing," Dean said. Mary had a feeling he wasn't normally like this. It certainly didn't fit his pattern of cocky, sarcastic, and then arrogant. "Just sit down kid."

"Kid has a name," Mary growled. Dean just smirked.

"Sam should be back soon," he said, peeking out the curtains. "As a matter of fact, there he is." Mary quickly ran to the window, too afraid to look out in case Sam brought back a dead Lily. She couldn't handle a dead Lily, and she would have to go back to her parents as well.

Thankfully enough, Sam walked in with no dead Lily, but he also walked in with no Lily at all. She thought this must be good, because as of current there was no immediate danger place upon Lily that they knew of.

Sam also came with not so reassuring news.

"It's a shapeshifter."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next three hours were the most miserable of Lily's entire life. Not that she was old enough to have many terrible experiences, but this was definitely number one. Especially since Mary was involved. Well it wasn't really Mary. It couldn't be, because Mary would never torture her. It had to be something wearing her skin, and Lily prayed she was okay. She had to be.

So it must be a shapeshifter. Or a trickster, but she couldn't even see the prank in this. So it must be a shapeshifter. _Shapeshifters were tricky bitches_, Lily thought. She had hoped they wouldn't bother her here in Minnesota, or that another more experienced hunter got to it first. But here it was, kicking her ass.

She bit her lip, enough to send more blood dripping down her chin, then into her lap. The knife was dipped in the bucket of bleach, and then dragged across her exposed stomach. Lily couldn't bite back her cries of pain anymore. She kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at the Mary imposter, because if she got out of this, she wanted to be able to look at her sister with remembering this experience. _If_ she got out of here, that is, wherever here is.

"Just open your eyes," the shapeshifter cooed. "I'm your sister, don't you love me?" Lily clenched her eyes tighter. "After all, I took care of you. I helped you, don't you remember? I gave you an IV, so I could play with you more later." The sick _sonofabitch_, she thought. "Aren't you having fun playing with me?"

'You sick bastard, let me go!" Lily yelled, her eyes still closed. To add to the fire, she spat on the thing. Not her smartest decision, she thought. She definitely didn't want the consequences that she was sure would come with it.

Sure enough, the shifter got angry.

"You'll regret that," it said, insanity clear in its voice. She heard the striking of a match, and then the searing pain on her inner elbow as the match was held tightly to the skin. Just as the match burnt out, she heard the click of a lighter instead.

"Let's step this up a bit, shall we?" the shifter said, far too excited. The lighter was placed over one of the cuts that still seared with bleach on her stomach, and Lily couldn't help but sob and scream as she thrashed against her restraints.

"Somebody help!" She cried, opening her eyes just as a gunshot rang through her ears. The imposter Mary slumped to the ground, the creepy smile frozen on her features. Lily looked up, still crying, more traumatized then anything. The pain had faded to numbness and black spotted her vision.

"Hold on Lily, just stay awake," a voice soothed. Lily looked up through tear clotted lashes, sobbing in relief when Sam's face swarmed into view.

"Th-th-thank-" Lily tried. Sam just shushed her, placing his hands under knees and armpits, carefully lifting her.

"I've got her!" Sam yelled over his shoulder, probably to Dean. Lily buried her head in his shoulder as the cuts inflicted on her stomach bled profusely. "It'll be fine Lily, just sleep," Sam soothed. Sam knew it she shouldn't sleep, but it was hard for to be in so much pain. In all actuality, she hadn't lost much blood at all, but Sam saw the various knives soaking in the bleach bucket which he assumed added all the extra pain she was feeling.

And sleep Lily did.

**Okay so this was dark, but I wanted to show that Lily was only 14 and wasn't a superhero, even though she hunts on her own. She's still just a kid, so yeah. REVIEW for UPDATES.**

**~I. H.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this was the most amusing review I've ever received: **

_**I'm so glad you updated! But I hope Mary dies. And lily lives.**____**  
**__**THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!**_

**I couldn't reply because it was a guest but these honestly make me smile. Not the death part, which was still funny, but the inputs ideas. I love your guys' opinions, so suggest away!**

Mary had avoided her sister to all possible extents. She really did not want to deal with the aftermath. For all intents and purposes, Mary felt guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault, it was the stupid shapeshifter's, but the guilt still didn't seem to ease. She could have done something; there must have been some way to prevent it. She could have been at the house earlier, she could have never left-

"Hey Mary," Sam called softly, most probably understanding her mental state. "I think we should call your parents." Mary had filled him in on Lily and her self's situation, and the Winchester brothers had seemed impressed. It was pretty elaborate for a fourteen and twelve year old.

Mary couldn't deny the logic that came with Sam's suggestion, for things had gotten serious with Lily. Her injuries were mostly all cosmetic, but they all knew that that wasn't the problem. Even though Lily was only there less than a day, it was very traumatic for a fourteen year old. Especially since the monster was wearing her sister's face.

Dean had suggested a minor case of PTSD, (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) but it had been manifesting to more than that. It had been a week and Lily had yet to speak, let alone eat willingly. Lily wasn't one to be brought down easily, so there must've been something she wasn't telling them. Mary _refused_ to believe Lily would be brought down easily.

Thinking back to the matter at hand, Mary realized Lily might need professional help, something they couldn't afford. They paid their rent by working, and the tips they gathered were used for food, plus the occasional check sent from their parents for basic needs. There was no extra room for consoling or whatever was medically necessary.

When Sam found Lily in the old medical clinic, he passed her off to Dean whilst he tied up all lose ends and erased evidence, such as prints and blood. Thanks to the bucket of bleach used to torture Lily further, the cleaning process went much quicker than it normally would have. Dean had patched Lily up, sanitizing the cuts crisscrossing her stomach and applying ice to her two burns. After wrapping her wounds, he prepared a glass of water and two Tylenol for her waking. He worked quietly and efficiently, the most effective she'd ever seen him.

Another concern was Lily's probable concussion. They noticed how after a few days, when her blood should have been replenished, she was still woozy and unbalanced. They saw when she got up to go to the bathroom, short journey across the hall was slow and tedious. Whenever Dean or Sam would go check on her in her room, she'd clutch her head or press her palms to her forehead until she noticed them.

Mary informed the brothers that Mary wasn't one to complain, so this was concerning. She wasn't directly complaining to them, but nonetheless it was concerning. Lily normally just took some aspirin and was done with it. Whether it was just thoughts and images plaguing her subconscious, or an actual concussion, it needed to be fixed. So when Mary answered Sam, she answered with 100% certainty.

"I think we should call my parents."

"Good choice," said Dean. "Although we probably would've called them even if you didn't want us to, anyways." Mary didn't doubt him. They could've easily found her parents number, address, and blood type without sweating. Sam shook his head at his brother.

"But we didn't have to, because you're a very sensible girl," Sam added. Mary accepted the praise without question. Wordlessly, she stood and headed in the direction of her and her sisters room. Sam began to insist she didn't scare her sister right now, but she reassured him.

"I'm just checking, calm down." Carefully, she placed her ear on the door, listening for the deep breathing that implied her sister was sleeping. Confirming that detail, she inched the door open, peeking through the doorway. Dean appeared at her shoulder, pushing past her and into the room. He stepped around the bed, placing his hand on Lily's forehead, face devoid of emotions. It looked as though Dean almost felt awkward, as she gathered he wasn't the "caring" type. Sam was probably the only one he shared emotions around, at least the heartfelt one.

Mary pulled out a pair of sweats and a large Minnesota Wild hoodie from their small dresser, carefully placing it on the end of the bed for when Lily woke. Lily absolutely loved hockey, it was her favorite past time growing up. She didn't just play park/rec hockey, she played for a traveling club team. Lily was well onto her way to playing for the varsity high school team before she even entered high school.

With a small sigh, Mary went to the tiny closet and pulled out a dusty box, carefully bringing it to their wimpy excuse of a dining table outside their room. She blew on the dust, before unfolding the closed tabs. Even more carefully, she removed Lily's most prized awards. She had more, but inly brought her absolute favorites. Inside was a state championship trophy, as well as a metal that singled Lily out as hockey player of the year for her age, from just last year.

"Whose are those?" Dean asked, having followed her out.

"Lily's" she replied. "She used to play hockey."

"Why'd she stop?" Sam asked, joining in.

"Hunting meant more to her," Mary said, shrugging.

"Must have had to meant _a lot_ to her to her then, she looked like she was well on her way to success," Dean noticed, holding the metal. Mary shrugged again.

"Maybe it'll go back to normal, after all it's not like she stopped playing. She always practiced on the pond in her free time just down a few blocks."

A scream interrupted her day dreaming. Sam and Dean quickly ran to Lily's room. Mary quickly followed. Dean's hand was wrapped around his gun, but he stood frozen in the door way. Sam stood by the window, leaning out watching the thing that Mary only got a glimpse of. It was a shapeshifter, or it must've been, because it was still wearing Mary's skin.

Mary quickly ran to her sister's side, trying to console her shaking form.

"P-please," her sister stuttered. "Just go away. I can't deal with this right no." Mary tried to hide her hurt, but she understood. Better to deal with this situation with a clear mind. Sam quickly replaced her, and she backed out of the room.

The real question was, if the shapeshifter was dead, then what was that?

**REVIEW please. **

**~I. H.**

**(Okay so I thought I lost this doc for a whole day and I was really sad then I found it and now I'm sooooooo happy.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another chapter. I typed this immediately after posting the latter. **

Lily wasn't sure what to believe. She knew her sister wasn't to blame for the nightmares that plagued her, but it was honest to god, really hard to look Mary in the face and not feel some sort of deep fear. She felt sick thinking she had a reason to be afraid of Mary, her little sister. She wasn't supposed to be afraid of little girl, but then again, her life wasn't exactly normal.

She was aware of Sam trying to get her attention, and she realized that when she spoke to Mary that it was the first time she'd spoken in a while. Smiling sadly at Sam, she laid her head on the pillow and curled into a ball, as if to protect herself. She just needed some more time to think, sort out her thoughts. Just a little more time. Sam seemed to be getting annoyed, which she couldn't really blame him for. He sat her up, and that's when she realized that at some point Sam and Dean had switched places. She should've guessed, as Sam probably wouldn't have displayed his annoyance with her.

She shook her head dazedly, regretting it when her head began to hurt again. She knew she most likely had a concussion, as all signs pointed to it. She couldn't bring herself to bother, at least, not right now.

Dean shook her shoulders, and she groaned, grabbing at her head. She distantly heard Dean saying,

"That's it! She's obviously still hurt, and not mentally stable. We're taking her to a doctor, or a hospital, or something!"

"N-no. I don't need a hospital," she said, while trying to get up to prove a point. "It's not bad," she said, getting dizzier and dizzier, eventually collapsing to a sitting position, leaning heavily on her bed. With a sigh Dean crouched to her eye level.

"You just proved my point," he said, sighing. "Come on," he said, more gently, grabbing under her armpits and hefting her to her foot. She relied on him to stay standing, leaning her head on his shoulder. He must've understood she didn't want to be carried, as it was a matter of pride. So of course Dean would understand, he was all about pride.

It was slow, tedious progress, more painful for her than him. Sam was staying back with Mary, also to guard the house from whatever scared her earlier. She knew it was in good hands. Dean helped her slide into the passenger seat, and she quickly dozed off, her head lolling on her neck.

Dean couldn't help but feel some attachment to Lily. Minus the lack of parentage helping them hunt, they were much the same. Lily was the big sister, protective of her younger sibling. Lily was also the go get 'em type, just like Dean, not to mention sarcastic. Mary was more reserved like Sam, whose expertise laid in research and carefully planned plans. He also was part of this mess, and felt obligated to clean it up. She was just a fourteen year old girl, and very tough one at that, but still just a girl. She and her sister were in much the same boat as the Winchester's, just less one parental figure.

Dean's thoughts wandered to events past long ago. He had often debated the pros and cons of hunting. The thing that he most commonly thought of was his relationship with his brother. If there had never been a fire in which Dean never would've carried his brother out, he wouldn't have carried the same responsibility for Sam that he felt needed to be upheld. They would have just grown up, no extraordinary brotherly bond they shared today.

Although, Dean would give a lot to have grown up with his mother. A normal life was what Sam had openly wished for, but Dean yearned for it when he lay in bed, trying to sleep where no one disturbed him. Lily, on the other hand, took her sister and moved _away_ from her parents. He couldn't really blame her; after all, you don't know how important something really is until you lose it.

A small groan shook him of his reverie, bringing his attention back to the road, as well as Lily. She had shifted, her knees clutched to her chest. She was still asleep, although for how long, Dean didn't know. She tried not to let it show, but they all knew that she was constantly woken by nightmares, which was completely understandable. But it was all a matter of pride and needing to prove herself. Dean got it, as he always felt the same thing with his father. He also needed to prove to Sam that he was the big, invincible brother, as well as himself. The more he believed it, the easier the acting came.

As they reached the emergency clinic, Dean pulled up to the side, happy with his parking luck. He didn't really want to walk, and he was sure Lily didn't either. Pulling her door open, he gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes blearily opened, a green much like Dean's. He helped her out of the car, minding her head by the door frame. He was sure that that was where many of her problems were located, her head.

"Up you go," he said, supporting some of her weight as they made their way to the front entrance. The clinic was open 24/7, much to Dean's relief. He didn't really want to make his way to a doctor in this weather. This brutal, cold winter weather that was absolutely terrible for his Impala.

"I'm fine," Lily said, detaching herself from Dean. She wobbled, but remained steady enough to finish the journey on her own.

Dean hadn't realized how fragile she was, at least right now physically. She was petite before, but now she was unhealthily skinny, as well as paler than she was before, which was saying something, as it was winter in Minnesota. Everyone was already pale. She also only came up to Dean's shoulders height wise, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

They checked in, and didn't wait long as the clinic was having a slow day, which Dean supposed was good in more ways than one. Dr. Worthington invited them to a room where he proceeded to get her weight and other basic things. When he held the light to her eyes, her pupils remained large; not dilating like Dean knew they should. That was a sure sign of a concussion. Dr. Worthington marked it down on his paper, continuing to ask her questions.

"Other than a possible concussion, was there anything else you wanted me to check?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Dean said, much to Lily's annoyance. "Broken ribs, as well as blood infection." Dr. Worthington looked at him questioningly, as if to ask; _what has she gotten in to? _Dean ignored him, willing him to continue his tests. He proceeded to take a blood sample, before handing it off to a nurse who would send it to the hospital where the proper equipment was.

"Lily would you please lie back on the table?" Dr. Worthington asked softly. Dean sat back in his chair, pretending to look at texts to give Lily some privacy. The doctor continued to press slightly at her ribs, taking note of where Lily said it hurt. "Good news," he said. "Her ribs are not broken, but there is some major bruising. The only thing she can do about this is to take painkillers as often as the labeling says. I will not know about the blood test results until later, but I'll have them sent to you."

"What about her possible concussion?" Deans asked.

"Well," Dr. Worthington starts. "Based on the symptoms you listed on the sheet you filled out prior to our meeting, she most probably has a concussion. I cannot currently tell the severity of it, but until then it is best treated with bed rest. That will also help her ribs." Dean nodded, and said,

"Thank you," before grabbing Lily's hand and making their way towards the door. When they reached the exit, Lily leaned more heavily on him.

"Wimp," he said playfully.

"Bastard," she shot back, obviously not in the mood.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam watched as Mary nervously played with her hands, awaiting her sister's arrival. She knew that things between them weren't permanent, but she hated the temporary distance between her and her sister. The sound of the Impala pulling into the back drive was heard, and Mary stilled.

_This would be a great time to see how her sister reacted towards her_, she thought. Her breathing grew shallower as the sound of footsteps approached. _Why was she this nervous?_ Sam went and opened the door, revealing an unbalanced Lily, who searched the room with her eyes. Landing on her, Lily have a weak smile.

"Hey Mary," she said.

"Hey," she replied, awkwardly. Things were on the mend.

**So this was a filler chapter, so yeah. Most stories have them, and this is mine right now.**

**~I. H. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is tribute to those who were in the I-35W bridge collapse back in 2007. If you don't know what that is, look it up. Also pretend that its 2007 in the story. **

They were driving over the I-35W Bridge over the Mississippi River when the worst possible thing happened. Lily imagined that the horrendous screeching and screaming of metal ripping and bending could be heard for miles, the shrieks of terrified people echoing off the water. How her stomach fell as the car freefell into the murky depths below, how her father opened his window before the pressure was too high, how her lungs burned how everyone but her sister surfaced.

She remember looking back, diving and swimming as quickly as she could to the car, despite her freezing muscles, despite the fact that the car had started fire and was eating away at the metal. Mary was her sister, and she wasn't giving up easily. The people on the rescue boat had urged her to grab their hands, that they'd look for her sister, but she refused to leave the water. Her strength was draining away, the cold ebbing at her bones, and eventually her father and mother managed to get her on the boat, slowly climbing on after her. She'd yelled at them, insisting they needed to search for Mary, but they'd told her they were no good to her dead. Lily knew they were right, and it hurt, nit being able to help her sister.

Eventually, another lifeboat pulled a young girl out of the water, brown hair, glassy green eyes, no pulse, as she'd been dead for a few minutes, beyond reviving. It had been Mary.

Later, her mother died in the hospital. Turns out she had been suffering from internal bleeding, and didn't know until it was too late. Her father turned into a conscious comatose patient. He didn't respond to anything, not even her, staring blankly at a wall. Yet he was awake. He was placed in a solitary room, as doctors feared he might turn suicidal. Lily was still in a haze, until a nurse cleared her, with a broken leg and nothing else.

"Sweetie," a nurse said. "Do you have family to call?" Lily slowly nodded, not making eye contact.

"I have two uncles," she whispered.

"Alright, hold on let's get you to the phone." The nurse led her to a counter centered in the ER and held her the phone and dial pad. Searching her memory, she typed in Sam's number. It rang once, twice, three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Sam said, loud voices sounding in the background. Lily assumed he was at a bar, probably limiting Dean's alcohol intake.

"Hey Sam, its Lily," she said, unable to hide the shake in her voice.

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"N-no," she said, voice brimming with tears. "Well, I'm fine, but my family's not."

"What's wrong?" he asked, panic underlying his voice.

"J-just check the news and pick me up at Fairview Hospital please," and she hung up.

"Are they coming?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly, turning away to go back to the seating area on her crutches.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

As soon as Lily hung up, Sam eyes flitted to the TVs located all around the bar. He listened carefully to the headlining news airing.

"Just hours ago, the I-35W bridge collapsed, killing 11, more missing, as well as injuring 145 more." Sam saw the bridge, the metal structure twisted and ripped away, and burning cars dotting the river and remains of the bridge. "Officials have not determined the cause, although there were possibilities of faulty structure-"

"Dean!" he shook his brothers shoulder. Dean turned and glared. "Dean we have to go," he said, nodding towards the horrific news.

"Sam, that's terrible and all but there's nothing we can do."

"You don't get it!" he yelled. "Lily just called, she was on that bridge. She's in the hospital." Dean's eyes widened.

"She what?"

"You heard me. She said she was fine, but her family wasn't." They quickly ran from the bar, ignoring the protests of the bartender. He faintly heard someone calming the bartender, probably having overheard their story. They were three and a half hours away from that bridge located in Minneapolis, and had some quick driving to do.

3 Hours Later:

They had pulled up to the ER entrance, and Sam quickly hopped out, as Dean was always driving. Dean went to search for a parking spot as Sam jogged inside. He searched for the brown haired girl, eyes landing on a small girl, her shoulders hunched with a pair of crutches propped next to her. Sam quickly made his way over, kneeling down next to her.

"Lily?" he asked. Her head raised slowly, tear tracks visible on her cheeks. With a sudden burst, she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"You came," she whispered, voice hoarse.

"Of course we came, Dean will be inside soon," he reassured. As if on cue, Dean rushed inside, kneeling quickly besides Sam.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Where's Mary?" It was obviously the wrong thing to ask, as Lily began crying.

"M-M-Mary's gone. She's d-dead! So is my mom, and my dad might as well be!" Sam hugged her tighter as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing freely. He looked to Dean, who seemed to be in shock. Carefully, Sam lifted her, and Dean grabbed her crutches. They made their way out easily, no one wanting to interfere with the crying girl.

The walk to the car seemed to be a long and painful one, Lily's sadness echoing off them. The Impala looked like a lifesaver, ready to drive them off to who knows where.

"Dean, I think I'll sit in the backseat with her," Sam informed. Dean nodded, wordlessly opening the back door. Sam carefully inched Lily in, following behind her. Dean propped her crutches on the inside door, opposite of them. Lily leaned on his shoulder; sobs have quieted to silent tears.

After many, many shoulder rubs, she fell asleep on his shoulder, face red and splotchy. Sam didn't fail to notice the large wet spot on his shoulder. Dean looked behind him at a light, feeling utterly depressed himself.

"Where should we go?" Sam asked.

"We could go to her house, she gave us the address before she left," Dean suggested.

"Do you really think she wants to go there right now?"

"She might like the comfort of her own room," Dean said. Sam nodded, agreeing. At least for tonight, after all, they were in a city now, not a small town. Getting a hotel would be much more expensive, and there weren't as many motels here.

After looking through his phone, Dean found they weren't that far from her house. Fifteen minutes, if there was no traffic. Driving past many lakes, Dean realized that this really was the land of 10,000 lakes. It was a side thought, but it was good, because it drew his mind away from the sadness at play.

Eventually, they drove down a dead end street, with a creek and a tennis courts across the street. Dean wondered what it would've been like to grow up here, normally.

Sam again carefully lifted Lily, Dean also grabbing the crutches. Dean searched under a mat and a pot before finding the spare key taped to the underside of the door. Once inside, Dean noted the bag of hockey gear sitting next to the door, a stick propped up next to it. It really was a hockey family.

Sam placed Lily on the couch, covering her with a blanket. Dean turned on some lights, praying to God that everything would be okay.

**Okay so this chapter is super depressing because my source of joy, my iPhone, was stolen from my school. I think I've found the thief but I don't know until Monday when I can talk to my school Dean, but until then, I'm very moody. Review pls. **

**~i. h. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lily came too slowly, than all at once. She shakily stood from the couch, stumbling forward when pain reverberated through her foot. Her knees hit the floor and she swung her leg forward to see the cause of pain. A cast hugged her left foot, a plain blue. She traced her thoughts, desperately trying to remember yesterday, or whenever this happened. It was as if her thoughts were blocked. Looking around, she rose to her feet, using the couch as balance. Grabbing the pair of crutches propped near her instead, Lily made her way to the front window. She looked down the street, searching for her parent's car to no avail. A knock on the front door grabbed her attention.

Opening the door, she stood before her elderly neighbor.

"Ms.-Ms. Merriweather?" she asked.

"Oh dearie, it must be so hard!"

"What's so hard?" she asked.

'"Oh honey it's okay," and she was engulfed into a hug.

"What's okay?" she asked, obviously not heard, as her voice muffled. Ms. Merriweather stepped back and handed her a casserole, of all things. Lily confusedly thanked her as she stepped away, closing the door. She leaned against door, sliding down, her hurt leg propped out awkwardly. She sighed; frustratingly annoyed she couldn't remember anything.

"Lily?" Her head turned, searching for the voice.

"S-Sam? What are you doing here?" Sam's head cocked, confused.

"You called us, Dean and I, yesterday asking for us to bring you home," he informed.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" she asked. Sam took a step closer.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"That's the thing," Lily said. "I can't remember yesterday," she finished.

"Maybe you should lie down," Dean suggested, emerging from the kitchen.

"Maybe you should," Sam agreed. Lily nodded in slow agreement, just all of a sudden wanting to sleep. All she wanted as of this moment was to remember what the hell had happened yesterday.

She used her crutches to slowly stand on her feet, then headed to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"My fucking bedroom," she replied. Sam slowly turned towards Dean, eyes wide, before chocking down laughter.

"Someone's not in the mood," Sam said, happy to have something to laugh about in the dismal week they'd been having, no matter how insignificant it was. Dean's shock was almost always hilarious.

Dean rolled his eyes, and followed Lily to her bedroom, Sam then following too. She had already curled up on top of the covers, asleep. Sam went to retrieve a blanket, whereas Dean remained watching, waiting for something. Lily looked so innocent there, unaware of the horrors that would plague her whenever she remembered.

Dean hadn't given much thought to Mary, hadn't wanted to. He had always felt more attached to Lily, but still was protective of Mary nonetheless. She was just a little girl, a whole future ahead of her, just to drown in a river. Or however she went, he hadn't really gotten the details, he just hoped it was painless. She didn't deserve any of it. With a sigh, Dean left the room as Sam covered her with a blanket.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I mean, even after Lily recovers, her father's practically comatose, so he's out of the picture for the time being."

"Yeah, and other family too, hunting families generally keep to themselves. We don't like the idea of making connections that are too emotional," Dean said, remembering Sam's mistake with Jessica. Sam grimaced, and Dean continued, "Do we leave her at Bobby's? Maybe Ellen and Jo have space."

"It'd be unfair to just ditch her with strangers, especially right now," Sam pointed out. Dean nodded, lips taught.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Three months later:

Lily was ecstatic, for more reasons than one. She had finally gotten her dastardly cast removed. It made showering a pain in the ass. Second, spring was just around the corner. It was in that terrible transition period where everything was mush, but it still felt so much nicer outside. And thirdly, she didn't wake every morning with remnants of nightmares like she used to.

Her cast was officially removed last night. She didn't even have much physically therapy, as she had done stretches and exercises even before the cast was off. She had planned the morning for weeks. Sam got up at eight, Dean usually following at eight thirty to nine. She didn't normally wake up until ten, sometimes eleven depending on her nightmares. She wasn't an early riser.

Today she rose at six thirty, being quiet as she grabbed some cash after leaving a note on the coffee pot, and then sneakily headed out the front door. The walk was about twenty minutes, and the donut shop opened at seven. With her stiff leg, it would be a little longer. It was the best donut shop around, and she was amazed Dean hadn't found it yet. It had been usless to try and get there earlier, with the snow, crutches, and cast. Now she could treat herself, as well as Sam and Dean for sticking with her. She wasn't one with words, so this would have to do.

After avoiding many puddles, she arrived just as it opened. There was a sale, so she grabbed a box of six donuts, assorted flavors. Heading back, hoping to make it before Sam woke up, she hustled through the front door. Sam stood at the coffee pot, clad in an undershirt and flannel pants, rubbing groggily at his eyes as he read the note.

"Hey Sam," Lily said. "You can thank later, but I've just brought you what will taste like heaven." He cocked his head, like a confused puppy. A crashing was heard from downstairs, followed by pounding on the steps. Dean turned the corner.

"I smell donuts," he said.

"Here you go, jackass," Lily replied. Dean, having grown accustomed to her trashy mouth, sat down at the table, grabbing the box of donuts as he did so.

"I want the custard one," Sam informed. Dean nodded, probably not knowing what Sam had just said. He pulled out a sprinkles one, complete with some sort of cherry filling. Lily liked them all, so she waited for Sam and Dean to pick out theirs before setting in.

"Sweet Jesus," Dean moaned. "Who made these?"

"Like I would tell you! Now I have leverage when I want something, I'll just pay in donuts," she concluded, liking the idea.

Lily sat back, retreating to her thoughts. She had suffered from temporary amnesia, the doctors said it was her way of coping with the accident. She had remembered a week after the bridge, and it had been very emotional.

_"Lily?" Sam asked, having noticed her sudden paleness, and the fact that her hand holding a burger stopped midway. "Are you okay?" Her breathing came more rapid, and Dean tried to get her attention. _

_ "Earth to Lily?" he asked, shaking her shoulder. Suddenly, Lily started crying, and Sam was thankful they were in the safety of Lily's home. Her head dropped to her knees, and Dean rubbed her back, looking up confusedly to Sam. _

_ "What's wrong?" Sam tried again. She looked up._

_ "They-they're dead?" Sam filled with dread, having known this day would come, as the doctors had said so. _

_ "Lily we're sorry." She started sobbing, and Sam and Dean knew she had a lot of recovering to do._

Lily was gradually returning to normal, that much was known. Her father was still unresponsive, though. Lily looked up as she finished her donut. Sam leaned on the counter, and she quickly made her way towards him. Throwing her arms arounf him, she whispered,

"Thank you." Sam was slow to respond, but he hugged her back. Dean laughed.

"You're getting soft Lily," Dean said.

"Shut the hell up Dean," and she hugged him too.

**AWE. I was feeling mushy. I must get reviews to continue, as they're my motivation. SOooOoOoo if you like, then review. **

**~i. h. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lily hadn't given it much thought, not until now, at least. Sam and Dean couldn't stay forever, and they sure as hell weren't going to leave her here alone. It just wasn't in their nature. Another thing that had been bugging her was, after this summer, she'd be starting high school. She couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to stick to online school, or actually go out and meet friends. Without Mary, she didn't have much company.

She didn't miss Sam and Dean's hushed conversations about what they were going to do. The most common idea was Bobby Singer. She knew Bobby; after all, her parents were once hunters. They had had many connections and she remembered when she was younger she'd sometimes be at Bobby's while they were off hunting. If she thought harder, she could also remember Bobby talking on the phone with a John Winchester. Of course, Sam and Dean didn't know that.

When the time came she knew she'd have to leave her house, but it wasn't much of a home without her family. Her father had Bobby Singer listed as an emergency contact, so there'd not be much trouble in the matter of moving in with him, no matter how temporary or permanent it was. She also really didn't want to leave Minnesota, as that is where she could play hockey the most. It was, after all, the state of hockey. And since hunting wasn't in her near future, she'd take up the next best thing. It would also be a wonderful distraction.

It had officially warmed up to short sleeve weather, at least in her book. It was bordering the 60's and 70's in temps, which was warm enough for her. Warm enough to go out to her driveway and shoot hockey pucks, which is what she did, with nothing much left to do. She read all her books twice or more, and had no inspiration to write anything. Her puck shooting activities were disrupted by Dean's voice. Dean wasn't often here, as he was out at local bars and such, or searching for a hunt or clues on his father.

"Hey shorty! Come here," he yelled from the porch. She sighed and propped her stick against the garage.

"Hold on!" she yelled back, proceeding to pick up all the stray pucks and tossing them into the net. Once done, she made her way towards him.

"Could you have been slower?" Dean asked.

"Shut up," she replied. "What did you want?" Dean's mood simmered.

"We have to talk about what's next." Lily's mood soured too.

"I know," she sighed. "Where's Sam?"

"Inside," Dean informed. She brushed past him and went to the dining room where Sam always had his is laptop set up. Not surprisingly, he was there. Dean followed behind her sitting down, and she did too.

"You guys want to send me to Bobby's," she said. Sam flinched.

"We can't just leave you alone," Sam defended.

"And if you have any other family, now would be a great time to tell us," Dean added.

"None that I know of," Lily said, already defeated. It would be useless to argue. She knew the trail to find their dad was cold, and she felt guilty putting them so off course. If her dad was missing, she wouldn't want to detour at a young girl's house so she could grieve and recover.

"It wouldn't be permanent," Sam informed. "Just until you have someone else to stay with." She wasn't mad, couldn't be. They had helped her so much already, were still helping her.

"When do we leave?" she asked dejectedly.

"Tonight," Dean said. "And by the way, we've arranged that the house stays yours, so you can come back. Just had to pull a few strings," he informed.

"Thanks,' she said, leaving to go pack. Grabbing a duffel bag, she stuffed some clothes, her wad of money, and a photo album of her family inside. She also grabbed her library card, but realized it would be useless in a different state. In a few hours it would be evening, which is when they'd leave. She sat down on her bed, wallowing in memories.

**Three hours later:**

They had left for Bobby's, arriving at about 12:00. It wasn't even that far from Minnesota in the first place, but was already warmer. Lily enjoyed the sense of familiarity that the junk yard gave her, but there was an underlying sadness all the same. After all, she played hide and go seek countless times here.

Armed with her Swiss army knife and a duffel bag, Lily knocked, Sam and Dean behind her. There was shuffling and some cursing before the door opened. Lily smiled inwardly.

"Well, if it isn't Lily Worthington. You've gotten taller," Bobby greeted.

"Wait, you know each other?" Dean asked surprised.

"Boy did you think you were the only kid I watched?"

"Well there was that one time, with those two little girls but-"realization dawned on him. He turned to Lily. "You're the little ten year old girl that swore at me!" Lily laughed, remembering that moment, not realizing it was Dean. She and Mary were at Bobby's her parents off on a hunt, and an older man and his son had stopped by.

"_Hey you!" Dean called, having noticed the little girl peeking around a corner. "What are you doing?" his father and Bobby had already gone to the kitchen. _

"_Bobby's watching me and my sister," she said. Dean scoffed. _

"_Well spying isn't nice," he said. The girl looked affronted. _

"_I'm not spying! Spying's for little kids," she informed. _

"_Well you are a little kid," Dean said, annoyed. _

"_You're a bastard," she said, shocking Dean. She hadn't realized the older man and Bobby had stopped talking and watched them. She was afraid she'd be scolding but was happily relived when both the men laughed at Dean, and his unhinged jaw. _

"Wait what?" Sam asked.

"You were at Stanford, Sammy boy," Dean informed.

"Well I wish I was here for that," Sam said.

"I bet you do," Dean replied, walking into the house. "Do you minf if we stay for the night?" he asked Bobby.

"No problem boys, but one of you gets the couch," Bobby informed.

"Sasquatch here will take it," Dean pointed to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, but sauntered off. They'd been driving for a while, and just wanted sleep. Lily followed Dean upstairs to the spare that contained two twins. Grabbing the one closest to the window, she laid down, not bothering to change. She was already in sweats and a t-shirt. A few minutes later, the lights went out followed by Dean's muffled good night.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lily woke later that night to a choking sensation. She tried to thrash, get Dean's attention, to no avail. It was as if she were glued in place. Blake smoke poured into her mouth, and soon she had no control over her body.

A twisted smirk overcame her features, and she lay down against her will, eyes flashing black.

**Oh cliffie! Tbc if you review!  
~i.h.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, Dean, and Bobby had locked themselves in the panic room. Whatever was inside Lily was no average demon, up-scaling anything they'd ever experienced. It had been talking to them through the grate on the heavy iron door, knowing it needed to lure them out to do anything to them.

"This sure is a beautiful meat suit. I'd hate to have to scratch it up a bit, although I could spare I few minutes," it cooed, sickly manipulating Lily's voice.

"Bobby! What are we going to do?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Shut up boy! I'm thinking," he scolded Sam. Scratching his beard, he stood up straighter. "How could I forget?"

"Forget what?" Dean asked.

"The hidden devils trap! I painted them all over the house, ceilings and floor, using low in the dark paint. You can't see them in the light!" Bobby exclaimed.

"That's brilliant Bobby!" Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure she's standing in one now" Bobby said.

"Pretty sure?" Dean asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up you idjit. Even if there isn't one there, she still can't get in this room." Dean nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it then," Dean said. Sam tiptoed to the only door out, standing behind it as he pulled it open. It screeched and groaned until it was fully open, revealing the Lily imposter. Its eyes flashed black, before it grinned.

"Isn't it so much easier when we all cooperate?" It said 'sweetly.'

"Sure is," Dean replied, playing along. "Why don't we go talk in the living room, its much cozier."

"Ah ah ah," it said. "I'm not sure if I trust you yet, Dean Winchester. Any of you, for that matter."

"Well I'm sure this can all be settled over some crumpets and tea," Bobby said sarcastically. "Why don't you go find another meat suit," he suggested, not leaving much room for negotiation.

"Nah, I think I like it here, she's got the nicest little body. I don't want to leave yet, and I think I need to," it paused. "-break her in. She's in such good condition, and I want to make her mine."

"Let her go, you sick sadist!" Sam said, stepping into its sights.

"Aw Sammy, that hurts. I thought we had something special?" it asked. Sam looked to Dean for approval, before stepping out of the door, just out of arm's length of the demon. It took a step towards him, reaching out, only to be blocked by an invisible force. "What the hell?" it mumbled.

"You like?" Dean asked. "It's glow in the dark, bet you haven't seen that before." The demon laughed.

"Even if you can get rid of me, there will be more. Your precious Lily has caught someone's attention, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting. This is bigger than you, Winchester's."

"Go Sam," Bobby said. Sam smirked before starting the exorsim.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis,_" he was cut off by the demons pained yell.

It laughed cruelly. "Might as well rough her up a bit before leaving!" Grabbing Lily's shoulder, she pulled, followed by a sickening pop.

"Hurry Sam!" Dean said. Sam continued,

"_adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,__Ergo draco maledicte et sectio__Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica__Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos_!" It screamed, the black smoke pouring from its mouth. Lily slumped to the ground, and Sam rushed forward, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He checked the inside of her elbow, only to see the anti-possession mark burned off.

Sam started up the stairs when Lily moaned, and he looked down to see her confused eyes.

"How are you?" he asked. She groaned in response, clutching her shoulder. "We'll fix that Lily, don't worry. She buried her head in Sam's shoulder, distracting herself with the smell of his flannel.

Sam set her on the coach, and Dean and Bobby stood behind.

"When's she going to get a break?" Bobby asked.

"Hunters don't get breaks Bobby," Dean said. "Besides, you heard the demon; apparently she's got a bounty on her head."

"I can hear you," Lily groaned. "Just fix my shoulder."

"Alright," Dean said, cracking his shoulders and propping Lily up. "On three?" She nodded. "One- CRACK!"

"Fuck!" Lily yelled. "What happened to three Dean?"

"Hey you didn't see it coming that way," he replied.

"There's a reason I wanted you to count! I _wanted_ to see it coming!"

"Shut up you idjits! It's done with!" Bobby intervened. Sam chuckled.

"What happened Lily?" Sam asked. She sighed.

"It was the middle of the night when she possessed me, I didn't even realize she burned off my mark, I must've been knocked out. She went back to sleep too, afterwards. It was weird," she hissed when she touched her burn. "Shit, I hate burns!"

"Let's go get some ice," Sam said. Lily nodded, following him to the kitchen. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "It's not game getting possessed by a demon."

"I'll be fine after I fix this," she pointed to her inner elbow. "Then we can figure out what the demon was talking about." Sam nodded, handing her a bag of ice before grabbing some dressings to wrap it with.

"Have Dean wrap it when you're done with the ice." Lily nodded, before heading towards her room. Sam headed back into the living room until he heard Lily's surprised yell.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she yelled. Sam, Dean and Bobby all dashed to her room, stopping dead in their tracks at the man standing in the room.

He was wearing a long trench coat, and had dark hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry we had to meet on such terms. My name's Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." All three stared, mouth agape, until he took a step towards Lily, placing a hand on her shoulder. A flapping of wings was heard and Lily and Castiel were gone.

**I HAD TO BRING CAS IN SO YEAH MY FINGERS BROKEN SO YEAH. Review!**

**~i.h.**


End file.
